


Как птицы

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Narcotics, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он уже не помнит, когда и как всё это началось. Не помнит, когда встретил Дерека и остался с ним рядом навсегда. По правде говоря, он даже уже и не помнит, когда у него день рождения и как зовут его отца. Перед глазами стоят лишь исколотые тупыми иглами вены и кое-как закрученные клочки бумаги с травой.





	Как птицы

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Rude_Der

ㅤㅤСтайлз застенчиво опускает взгляд вниз, стуча носком потрёпанного кроссовка по асфальту и разбрызгивая в стороны дождь. Прямо перед ним стоит мужчина в чёрной кожаной куртке и с суровыми оливковыми глазами, которого Скотт представляет Дереком Хейлом. Друг МакКолла имеет не очень-то хорошую репутацию, но он чертовски обаятелен. Говорят, что он не слазит с наркоты. Говорят, что он жуткий тип и ужасный деспот, но его взор, направленный на Стилински, такой внимательный и… заинтересованный. Даже тёплый. Такой, что Стайлз не может с места сойти, стоя посередине улицы словно заворожённый. 

ㅤㅤКрепкое рукопожатие и лёгкая усмешка на тонких губах на прощание, которое, Стайлз надеется, будет недолгим. 

ㅤㅤПроходит каких-то две недели, а их обоих приходится искать по всему чёртовому городу, заглядывая в каждый тёмный угол. Ноа и не знал, что его сын способен последовать за таким человеком, как Хейл, которого он довольно часто видит в своём участке. Ни просьбы, ни мольбы, ни угрозы на Стайлза не действуют. Он будто потерян. 

ㅤㅤВся его жизнь катится в жопу, а он вместо исправления ситуации, запирается с Дереком в его лофте и всех игнорирует.

***

ㅤㅤСпустя пару лет или целую гнилую вечность… 

ㅤㅤПуская дым тонкой струйкой вверх, Стайлз наблюдает за витиеватыми чёрными узорами, что в безумном танце кружатся на поджаром теле, водит трясущимися пальцами по их размытым краям и пробегает юрким язычком по своим губам, моргая нарочито медленно. 

ㅤㅤОн уже не помнит, когда и как всё это началось. Не помнит, когда встретил Дерека и остался с ним рядом навсегда. По правде говоря, он даже уже и не помнит, когда у него день рождения и как зовут его отца. Перед глазами стоят лишь исколотые тупыми иглами вены и кое-как закрученные клочки бумаги с травой. И Хейл. Много Хейла. Глупо улыбающегося, с ним на пару ловящего фееричный приход, до безумия умопомрачительного. 

ㅤㅤКакая ирония. 

ㅤㅤРазум тускнеет с каждым днём, а им только в радость. Так свободнее. Так можно улететь как птицы, размахивая белоснежными крыльями и гоняя спёртый воздух в четырёх стенах. 

ㅤㅤСнова нет. 

ㅤㅤСкотт остервенело долбит кулаками в наглухо закрытую дверь и просит завязать. Пятый раз за неделю, миллионный за какой-то там год. Передаёт «привет» от Лидии, говорит, что она якобы волнуется. Ему всё равно. «Сама просрала своё счастье с родинками», – так говорит Дерек, самодовольно при этом ухмыляясь и прижимаясь ещё теснее. 

ㅤㅤТелефон надрывается с утра и до позднего вечера каждый день. На экране высвечивается «Папочка», но стоит ли брать, если единственное, что он услышит в трубке, будут нотации, слёзы и упрёки в том, что вырос не тем человеком? 

ㅤㅤВозможно, но… 

ㅤㅤЕдкий дым густым туманом расходится по всей квартире, собираясь под потолком и мешая свободно дышать и думать, проникает в прожжённые насквозь лёгкие. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз, снимая с предплечья жгут, закуривает «Парламент» и старается не закашлять от горечи, разъедающей горло, а он ведь мог стать вокалистом любой музыкальной группы. Он гладит Хейла по макушке и тянется за очередным пьянящим поцелуем, который выходит немного смазанным, залазит ладонями под серую мятую майку, оглаживая покрывающуюся мурашками смуглую кожу. 

ㅤㅤНа блеклые лица не спеша натягивается полуулыбка, глупый смех безудержно вырывается из гортани, и глаза закатываются в блаженстве. Разум погружается в приятную темноту, унося обоих в тот мир, где нет ни проблем, ни людей, ни их грязи. 

ㅤㅤТуда, откуда можно не вернуться. 

ㅤㅤНа следующий день они оба будут клясться порвать с этим грязным делом, сию же секунду вкалывая следующую дозу. Всё было бы относительно хорошо, если бы уровень разбавленной жидкости в шприце стремительно не приближался к верхней отметке. Всё было бы настолько прекрасно, насколько вообще возможно, если бы… 

ㅤㅤЕсли бы Хейлу хватило одного укола. 

ㅤㅤЗрачки сужаются до предела, дыхание сокращается до опасного минимума, а сознание медленно рассыпается на мелкие осколки хрупкого стекла. Такие, что больше не собрать воедино. Сердце, что доколе было неимоверно сильным, прекращает свой гулкий стук. 

ㅤㅤОн как птица. Как орёл, разбивается о стену высокой скалы и летит в океан. 

ㅤㅤСтилински непонимающим взглядом смотрит на замершего Хейла, ждёт приветливого маха руки, хриплого смеха или подмигивания изумрудных глаз. Ничего. Тепло не исходит от тела, и грудь не вздымается в попытке втянуть в себя этот прокуренный воздух. Рассеянно пожимая плечами, он отворачивается и тянется за сигаретой и сломанной пепельницей. Думает о том, что Дерек слабак, что не выполнил обещание, данное Стайлзу под засохшей омелой. 

ㅤㅤИ снова, злясь и закуривая очередной косяк, он улетает в свою вселенную, где, привычно раскинувшись на скрипучем диване, валяется Хейл, где оба они витают на седьмых по счёту небесах.

***

ㅤㅤОни клялись быть вместе до последнего вздоха, но Стайлз уже и не помнит, когда Дерек его испустил. Сердце Стилински теперь лишь пригоршня праха, но плевать всем на это с крыши грёбаного небоскрёба. Ему бывает хорошо, хреново или просто необычайно. Он улыбается словно умалишённый, смеётся так, как никогда раньше, а потом срывается в рыдания, судорожно вымаливая хотя бы небольшого укола. Последний раз и на этом всё, честно. 

ㅤㅤБелые стены вокруг давят своей чистотой и стерильностью. Руки в кожаных оковах так и норовят выскользнуть и взяться за старое. 

ㅤㅤВсего неделя в реабилитационном центре. 

ㅤㅤХейла нет, отец приходит каждый день, принося с собой мандарины и уйму положительного настроя, Скотт косо поглядывает исподлобья, коря себя за то, что познакомил его тогда с Дереком. 

ㅤㅤА перед глазами стоят лишь исколотые острыми иглами вены да шприцы не с тем препаратом.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
